


Coffee and Kisses

by LesbianArsenal



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Some Light Sexual Content, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Roy and Dick's morning after patrol, who knew they could be so domestic?





	Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, here's some DickRoy feelings for you, enjoy.

The bedroom was messy, spandex and body armor littered the floor. A small opening in the dark curtains let a single ray of light into the room, landing perfectly on Roy’s sleeping face. Roy’s nose scrunched up, one eye fluttering open and quickly closing again. He reached his arm out and clutched at the sheets next to him. The cold material sent his eyes opening again, this time taking in the empty space next to him. Roy sighed and simply stared at the empty space. This was nothing new, Dick would rarely still be next to him in the morning, but it still sent a quick shock of fear through Roy.

He grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed and pressed it to his face. It smelled like Dick, the whole bed smelled like Dick, but that comforting smell somewhere between that coconut shampoo he liked and terrible sweat lay on the pillow. Roy sat there for a few moments, his arm curing around the pillow a little more, hugging it a little closer to his body.

“You know, I could always stand in for that pillow.” Roy peeked over the pillow to see Dick standing in the doorway, a mug in his hands and that amused smirk on his face. Roy mumbled something into the pillow. “Yes, of course it’s coffee for you,” Dick answered, not needing a translation.

Roy released the pillow and stretched his arm out, smacking his fingers against his palm exactly like Lian did when she wanted something. Dick chuckled and walked over, handing Roy his mug and sitting on the edge of the bed. Roy took a large gulp of the coffee, with its excessive amounts of French vanilla creamer, then turned so he could set it on the nightstand.

“I still don’t understand how you can drink it like that,” Dick said, nodding towards the cup. Roy laughed and found Dick’s hand. He traced small patterns into it, Dick turning his hand over so Roy’s fingers caressed his palm.

“It’s Star City tradition to say you like coffee, but still hate the taste of it.” Dick chuckled and Roy’s heart lightened after hearing the sound. They stayed like that for a moment, Roy’s hand drawing circles and Dick trying to capture Roy’s hand in the process. “How much sleep did you end up getting?”

Dick’s brow wrinkled slightly at the question. Roy could always see Dick’s tells, after so many years. Dick knew that though, so he didn’t bother lying about his sleep anymore. Roy appreciated it.

“I think an hour? Maybe two, kept waking up.” Dick finally managed to close his hand around Roy’s. Roy could see it written on Dick’s face that there was more, that Dick wanted to tell Roy about every creeping thought that had kept him awake or every image that flashed in front of his eyes to keep him from sleeping. Roy simply stroked the back of Dick’s hand with his thumb. Maybe at one point in their relationship, he would have tried to pry it out of him, but he knew better now.

Dick brought Roy’s hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on his bruised knuckles before dropping his hand. Roy used the opportunity to grab Dick around the waist and pull him down onto the bed. Dick laughed a half-hearted protest, but wiggled his leg between Roy’s and nuzzled his face into Roy’s shoulder. Roy kissed the top of Dick’s head, the scent of his coconut shampoo more prevalent now. Dick placed a few kisses on Roy’s neck and shoulder, scraping his teeth slightly against Roy’s skin on the last one. Roy sighed into the attention and moved his hand down Dick’s body, grasping Dick’s ass in his hand. Dick groaned a little, moving the leg he had between Roy’s a little higher. Dick moved his attention to Roy’s mouth.

“Bringing me coffee, kisses in bed, you really know how to make up for forcing me out to The Blud,” Roy mumbled between kisses. Dick rolled his eyes, but continued placing lazy kisses around Roy’s mouth.

“I didn’t force you.”

“Mmm, you made that face,” Roy pulled away from Dick for a moment and tried to emulate the expression. Dick raised an eyebrow. “I can’t do it, but you know the one, it’s a certified Dick Grayson expression.”

“You make it sound like you weren’t itching to get out of Manhattan for a few days,” Dick poked Roy in the stomach.

“How dare you assume such a thing.”

“Mhm, because neither of us had any ulterior motive.”

“To be fair, that drug ring was very tough work to bring down, it clearly needed our undivided attention.” Roy’s stomach took that moment to growl. Dick chuckled and managed to detach himself from Roy’s embrace. Roy pouted. Dick could really see where Lian got all her habits from. He reached his hand out for Roy to grab onto, hoping to get the man out of bed.

“Come on, I’ll make breakfast if you don’t get up,” Dick threatened. Roy laughed and grabbed Dick’s hand, but pulled him back onto himself instead. Roy scooted himself to a sitting position and Dick slung his leg over Roy’s hips, straddling the man. Dick indulged his partner, cupping Roy’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. “I’m serious though, you will get burnt toast and watery eggs if you don’t make breakfast soon.”

“You know, you can tell me you’re hungry like a normal person.”

“Wouldn’t that be boring?” Dick gave Roy one last kiss before hopping off the bed. Roy followed this time, careful to step around the mess of Dick’s bedroom. Roy watched Dick walk in front of him, clad in his briefs and one of Roy’s t-shirts. Roy snorted at the memory that surfaced, and Dick turned to look at him.

“You remember when we had just started seeing each other, the second time, officially?” Roy opened Dick’s fridge and started pulling out what he could salvage a breakfast out of. Or, lunch to someone who didn’t spend their nights jumping from rooftops and chasing criminals through back alleys.

“Uh huh? A little after we formed the team, right?” Dick perched on one of the bar stools, his knees against the kitchen counter, “What about it?”

“You were so worried about the team finding out, but they did anyway.”

“Oh,” Dick smacked his face into his outstretched hand, “I still can’t believe I grabbed your shirt, I thought I was smarter than that.”

“To be fair, it was really only Wally who was surprised,” Roy pointed out, “Donna had figured it out before we did and Garth was barely phased.” Dick snorted. Roy worked on getting breakfast prepared, smiling when his eye caught sight of the drawings on the fridge. They were from Lian, of course, various combinations of almost-nightwing symbols, stick figures, and arrows. He was lucky his friends loved watching Lian so he could have a few child-free days to get Dick to himself. Roy swore Lian was growing more attached to Dick than him.

Dick had snuck behind Roy, curling his arms around Roy’s waist as he cooked. Roy leaned into the contact. Roy cherished every moment he was with Dick again. He tried not to take any touch or kiss for granted anymore. Dick seemed to be doing the same as he left kisses on Roy’s shoulders and back. Roy let himself think about a life without tights for a moment, a life where they could do this every morning. A life where Lian could run around with a dog through the back door of their three-bedroom suburban home. A life where Dick would fall asleep next to Roy and still be there in the morning.

“Hey, I thought I was the one who burned breakfast,” Dick joked as he lifted his hands from Roy’s hips to the pan on the stove. Roy swore and apologized as Dick helped him scoop the scramble from the slightly smoking pan. Dick kissed his cheek and assured him that it would still taste great. Dick and Roy brought their plates to the counter, Dick draping his legs over Roy’s as they ate.

“What were you daydreaming about?” Dick asked, stroking his foot down Roy’s side. Roy hummed, but didn’t answer. He never knew how to bring up his ‘normal suburban family’ daydreams without somehow making Dick feel guilty, so he just didn’t. He just let himself be brought back into the moment as they finished their breakfasts and Dick pushed the plates away so he could sit on the counter in front of Roy. Yeah, Roy could appreciate exactly what was in front of him, he didn’t need his daydreams.


End file.
